


Warm Like The Sun

by Spud_Ladybug



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Did I use a quote from atla? Maybe..., Gen, Parental Roy Mustang, Scar gets another scar lol, Short chapters strike again, don’t tell him I said that, kind of, they’re just like Ed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spud_Ladybug/pseuds/Spud_Ladybug
Summary: It was a sunny day when Ed thought he would get murdered. However, the Flame Alchemist is known to only be useless in the rain.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Ed could feel the sun beating down on his face and auto mail port, heating up the metal slightly. As the hulking man reached a hand towards his head, the Fullmetal Alchemist wondered if the alchemy that would kill him would feel warm like the sun.

As he steeled himself for his death, he could hear his brother’s anguished and frightened cries. He hoped Al could forgive him eventually for giving up like this. 

He expected something like this. The possibility of something coming and killing him off was highly probable. He knew the path he laid for himself was fraught with peril.

What he wasn’t expecting however, was the spurt of blood that hit his face, coming from a well placed bullet in the scarred man’s leg. He looked up as the rogue alchemist stumbled and fell to his knees. Sure enough, standing at a distance was Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, surrounded by their team and a multitude of military cars.

Hawkeye was holding a smoking pistol in her hands, and Mustang looked angrier than he had ever seen him before. Ed watched as superior marched over to the fallen man. 

“Scar. You’re the one who’s been targeting state alchemists?”  
His response was a cold glare.  
“Flame Alchemist.” He spat out, treating the name as if it were something vile in his mouth.

“You made a mistake in targeting one of my own.” Ed looked at the Colonel’s face. He...couldn’t recognize the man he was starting at. This wasn’t the Bastard Colonel he was used to. This was the Hero of Ishval.

“What will you do to me now Alchemist?” Mustang towered over the other man. He glared down with cool gaze that was also somehow so heated that it could melt through steel.

“Scar...You will learn what happens to those who hurt my subordinates, and suffering will be your teacher!” Ed screwed his eyes shut and looked away, but it couldn’t stop him from hearing. As he turned away, he could still hear the piercing snap of Mustang’s fingers, and the alchemist killer’s cry of sheer agony.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy watched with a sick satisfaction as the man’s glasses cracked under the heat of his flames. His screams were like a symphony in his ears, sounds of his vindictive rage taking affect. How dare this bastard try to take away what he held dear.

But then, the glasses fell, clattering softly on the dry stones below. Red eyes. Ishvallan. The Colonel froze, giving the killer the opportunity to swipe at his leg and scramble away, destroying the ground below him and retreating into the darkness of the sewers. 

Roy muffled a cry of pain as he felt his shinbone splinter and break to pieces, stumbling and collapsing to the ground. He looked over to the destroyed armor that was Alphonse. His brother was leaning up against him, shaking like a leaf but appearing to be physically fine. Thank whatever being out there that had decide to keep their lives safe today.

“Hawkeye...I don’t think I’ll be able to stand...do you think you can check on the Elrics?” She nods stiffly.  
“Yes sir. The ambulance will be here shortly, so stay still and let the medics look at your leg.” Her superior simply lets a pained grunt be his response. Good enough. 

Ed was still trembling when the Lieutenant reached him, and when she reached towards him, he flinched away with a clipped gasp.  
“Edward? It’s Hawkeye. Are you feeling alright?” The alchemist raised his head, looking at her with large, fearful eyes that somewhat calmed at the sight of her.

“I’m fine. How’s the C-colonel? I saw that the guy landed a hit on him...” Some concern showed through his expression, even as he seemed to shudder while mentioning the man.  
“We don’t know the extent of the damage to his leg, but it’s nothing life threatening. We’ll know more once we can get him to a hospital.”

“H-hospital? It’s that bad?” Riza sighed and dropped her head.  
“As I said before, we don’t know the extent of the damage, but it doesn’t look good.” Both boys looked worried now.  
“Sorry you two, you shouldn’t have to worry about this right now. Focus on yourselves. You’ll need to fix yourselves after this fight.

As they watched Roy limp into the ambulance, Edward Elric was scared, terrified even. Both for the Colonel, and of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red eyes. Kurta. *cough* Uchiha. *AHEM* Isvallan.  
> So uh more lil chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. I’m making too many new fics oof


End file.
